Surpresa Natalícia
by Lili Rosen
Summary: Harry pretende surpreender a família com a adição de um novo membro fofinho, mas nem todos parecem ficar felizes com a novidade. / Shounen-Ai


**Título** : Surpresa Natalícia

 **Sinopse** : Harry pretende surpreender a família com a adição de um novo membro fofinho, mas nem todos parecem ficar felizes com a novidade.

 **Género** : One-shot ; Shounen-ai ; Família

 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter não me pertence e a imagem na capa também não.

 **Beta** : Clara

* * *

Fanfic publicado no Nyah e no Spirit.

* * *

 **Surpresa Natalícia**

Harry observou-se ao espelho, sorrindo de satisfação.

"Perfeito! Com este disfarce tenho a certeza que ninguém será capaz de me reconhecer", pensou o Salvador do Mundo Mágico após lançar um feitiço glamour para alterar ligeiramente os seus rasgos faciais, desaparecendo de seguida rumo ao lado Norte de Diagon Alley.

À medida que caminhava entre a multidão, que se acotovelava sem decoro algum na euforia da época dedicada às compras de Natal, Harry mal conseguia conter a excitação quase infantil que o embargava.

Quando fora a última vez que fora a Diagon Alley sem ser por motivos de trabalho?

Quando fora a última vez que saíra às ruas do Mundo Mágico sem uma escolta de cabeças ruivas?

Quando fora a última vez que caminhara sozinho em Londres Mágico sem temer que alguém o reconhecesse e o atacasse ou pior lhe confessasse o seu amor e lhe pedisse que fosse o pai dos seus filhos?

Infelizmente esse tipo de eventos tendia a acontecer mais vezes do que desejava recordar; e toda e cada uma dessas vezes temia pela sua própria segurança ao imaginar que aquelas palavras provenientes da boca de desconhecidas chegassem aos ouvidos de uma certa pessoa que o faria picadinho e serviria ao jantar de alguma besta demoníaca.

Era em alturas como essas que quase preferia que algum mago louco fora-da-lei aparecesse e o atacasse de forma a ter uma desculpa para fugir das suas admiradoras, assegurando assim uma vida longa e próspera longe da taça da ração de alguma criatura mística.

Bom, talvez a culpa fosse parcialmente sua, uma vez que nunca fizera nenhuma declaração pública sobre o relacionamento que mantinha ou sobre a existência dos seus filhos. Mas verdade seja dita, apenas temia pela segurança da sua família, pelo que optara por mantê-la no anonimato. Processem-no! Pensando bem… Não! Não o processem, que ele não pode chegar tarde a casa ou servir de jantar será uma maravilha comparada com o destino que o aguardaria se não estivesse em casa a tempo de deitar as crianças e ler-lhes uma história.

A divisão de tarefas estava devidamente estipulada de forma a garantir que ambos passavam tempo com os seus filhos durante o pequeno-almoço e os levavam ao infantário para de seguida se separarem rumo aos seus respectivos empregos.

A atenção do Chefe dos Aurores foi capturada por um sem fim de ruídos bestiais, que causaram um brilho de fascinação na sua mirada esmeralda, afastando-o das suas divagações internas.

Tirando a sua falecida Hedwig, Harry nunca tivera outro animal de estimação. Não é como se os Dursley lhe fossem permitir esse tipo de luxo.

O Salvador do Mundo Mágico ainda recordava uma ocasião passada onde por momentos pensara que por fim teria um amigo que o acompanhasse e consolasse nas suas horas mais escuras, mas essa esperança foi brutalmente obliterada e esquecida a sua existência no exato instante em que Vernon descubrira a presença de um pequeno gatinho de pelagem pérola e inocentes olhos azuis dentro do armário a que Harry chamara quarto durante tantos anos.

Esse fora provavelmente o momento que criara a maior mágoa no pequeno coraçãozito do menino de sete anos.

Com o seu corpo de estatura pequena e aparência frágil, Harry fizera de tudo para tentar proteger o gatinho e impedir que o seu tio o levasse. Isso valera-lhe uma sova sem igual que quase o enviara direto para o hospital. Mesmo assim o menino passara três dias de cama a delirar devido à febre e ainda hoje o Auror não recordava o que acontecera durante esse período.

No dia em que despertou do seu estado de semi-consciência, Harry descobriu não só que o gatinho havia desaparecido como também que falar sobre o assunto era um tabu que poderia levá-lo à morte, para não mencionar a possibilidade de ter um animal de estimação em casa. Nem mesmo a birra colossal que Dudley armara meses depois ao passar ao pé da vitrine de uma Loja de Animais foi capaz de conseguir que Vernon aceitasse ter um cão de estimação. Nem sequer o argumento da sua tia Petunia sobre como seria uma boa ideia ter um cão de guarda foi de ajuda à missão canina do seu primo com problemas de peso.

Como tal, Harry decidiu que esta poderia muito bem ser a sua única oportunidade de vivenciar o que era ter um animal de estimação, assumindo mentalmente que os seus filhos adorariam a surpresa, unindo assim o útil ao agradável.

Com passos decididos, dirigiu-se a Magical Menagerie. O ruído não era a única característica marcante daquela Loja de Animais… o cheiro quase conseguia superar a cacofonia resultante do amontoado de animais dentro e fora do edifício.

Antes sequer de entrar, a atenção das pessoas era sem dúvida alguma atraída pelo aglomerado de gaiolas expostas na calçada em frente da loja. As jaulas empilhadas umas em cima das outras pareciam desafiar a força da gravidade, por um breve momento o Chefe dos Aurores sentiu um dejá vu ao recordar a Toca, uma edificação que lutava contra a Lei de Newton à décadas. Harry sempre pensara que a casa da família Weasley se mantinha erguida à base de um boa dose de sorte e uma imensidão de feitiços mágicos.

O homem de olhos temporariamente castanhos, devido ao feitiço glamour, abanou a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos inúteis e entrou na loja, reparando que esta não parecia ter mudado nada desde a sua época de estudante. Se fechasse os olhos e respirasse fundo…

"Ok! Má ideia!", pensou o Salvador do Mundo Mágico, tossindo fortemente ao sentir uma sensação asfixiante causada sem dúvida alguma pelo aroma forte das fezes e urina animal congregada no local.

Harry ainda era capaz de recordar aquela única vez que fora a Magical Menagerie com os seus dois melhores amigos para comprar o tónico para Scabbers e Hermione terminara por adquirir Crookshanks, um gato ranzinza que não gostava de ninguém.

Harry foi arrancado das suas divagações internas pela voz do atendente.

— Posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa?

— Ah! Sim! — murmurou atordoadamente — Com o Natal a chegar queria oferecer um animal de estimação aos meus filhos.

— Entendo. Alguma preferência? — perguntou o atendente, saindo detrás do balcão e caminhando até ao cliente — Que idade têm as crianças? Alguns animais são mais agressivos que outros e podem não ser a melhor escolha para si — explicou rapidamente, não querendo parecer indiscreto, uma vez que o seu superior já lhe havia chamado à atenção diversas vezes devido à sua natureza intrometida e fofoqueira, perguntando se acaso não se tinha enganado de carreira e afirmando que ainda ia a tempo de se tornar o primeiro e provavelmente único aprendiz da Rainha da Coscuvilhice, Rita Skeeter.

— Quase cinco.

— Nesse caso um cão seria uma boa opção além de ser um animal muito ativo e brincalhão, é amável, carinhoso e protetor — ponderou o rapaz, analisando as gaiolas. — Um gato também seria uma escolha adequada se os seus filhos forem menos dados a brincar no exterior ou se estiver preocupado que a timidez se meta no caminho da diversão das crianças.

— Um gato parece realmente uma boa ideia — murmurou o Chefe dos Aurores, inclinando-se para poder ver melhor um gatito negro que dormitava dentro de uma das tantas jaulas que se encontravam empilhadas contra a parede. — Mas preocupa-me que acabe por arranhar um dos meus filhos se ele o chatear muito — apontou ausentemente, recordando o velho gato de personalidade rabugenta que a sua melhor amiga possuía e personalidade extrovertida do seu primogénito, avançando lentamente em direção a outra coluna de jaulas, algumas das quais pendiam suspensas do teto.

— O seu temor é completamente compreensível. Talvez um coelho? Não — corrigiu-se rapidamente, apontando os motivos da sua decisão. — Um coelho é demasiado delicado se as crianças forem demasiado hiperativas. Essa é uma opção mais adequada para infantes tranquilos. Hmm…

— Sendo assim, pensou que é melhor levar um cachorro. Escutei que têm de ser educados ainda pequenos.

— Isso é verdade. Quanto mais jovens forem, mais facilmente se conseguirão adaptar ao novo entorno e às regras da casa.

— Muito bem! Que filhotes é que tem disponíveis neste momento? — perguntou Harry, observando as jaulas tranquilamente. Antes de dar oportunidade ao atendente para lhe apresentar as opções mais viáveis, os seus olhos foram cativados por uma criatura que acabou por despertar velhas memórias há muito esquecidas no seu cérebro. — Pensando melhor, vou levar este. — Apontou para a jaula que guardava o novo membro da sua amada família.

— Oh! Passou-me completamente ao lado quando lhe estava a propor as melhores opções. Tem boa intuição, meu caro— elogiou o rapaz, abrindo a porta da gaiola e retirando o animal para que o cliente o pudesse ver melhor. — Além de ser uma espécie muito ativa e adaptar-se facilmente aos horários do dono, as crianças adoram-na. Mas deve ter em conta que é um animal muito curioso pelo que deve manter vigilância constante quando o deixar à solta pela casa ou a brincar com as crianças. Este aqui é um macho, a propósito, pelo que se achar que é melhor castrá-lo pode dirigir-se à Unidade de Cuidados de Animais que abriu o mês passado na zona Sul que eles disponibilizam o serviço por uma taxa mínima.

— Muito bem. Está decidido, então. Poderia colocar tudo o que vou necessitar para cuidar dele, por favor.

— Claro, não há problema. Deseja selecionar alguma coleira e trela específica? Temos uma gama de cores muito variada e alguns padrões se assim o desejar.

— Verde — respondeu Harry automáticamente ao olhar para a criatura de pelagem fofa e brilhante.

— Se estiver interessado sobre os cuidados que deve ter com o animal pode levá-lo a um veterinário muggle — confidenciou o atendente. — O meu chefe não gosta de passar esta informação, mas a verdade é que tirando o facto de possuírem uma maior longevidade, a maioria dos animais domésticos mágicos não são assim tão diferentes dos muggles e o custo de um veterinário muggle é menor que as taxas cobradas pela Unidade de Cuidados de Animais.

Três horas depois, era possível ver um indivíduo de cabelos e olhos castanhos a entrar num prédio no Mundo Muggle.

— Honey, I'm home! — gritou o homem com um sorriso traquina, sendo recebido por uma bela e estilizada varinha contra a sua artéria carótida — Essa não é forma de receber o teu marido depois de um longo dia.

— Finite Incantatem! — exclamou o dono da varinha, retraindo a mão e guardando a varinha — Agora sim, és o meu marido, aquele tipo de antes era simplesmente um desconhecido sem amor à vida que teve a audácia de invadir propriedade privada.

— Eu também te amo, chuchuzinho! — murmurou Harry, roubando um beijo rápido ao esposo, impedindo que este começasse a reclamar pelos termos carinhosos e enjoativos, segundo a sua opinião, que o marido teimava em utilizar.

— Não vale pena tentares mudar de assunto — clamou o esposo, retrocedendo dois passos e apontando na direção da pequena gaiola que o Salvador do Mundo Mágico mantinha firmemente segura entre os seus dedos — Essa coisa não tem lugar nesta casa!

— Mas, amorzinho… é o presente de Natal das crianças!

— Não me importa. Podes comprar qualquer animal que queiras… Qualquer um! Menos essa abominação!

— Vá lá, querido, é para celebrar o Natal com os nossos filhos. É o primeiro Natal que vamos passar todos juntos como família desde que adotámos os gémeos.

— Gatos, cães, coelhos, pássaros, peixes, sapos, répteis, até aceito aranhas e escorpiões… — enumerou o esposo do Chefe do Departamento de Aurores — Qualquer um, menos um furão! É que acaso estás a gozar com a minha cara?

— Mas olha só para ele. Todo branquinho e fofinho! Não é um amor?

— Pode ser um amor… Mas quero que seja um amor lá fora! — exclamou exasperadamente, apontando a porta que dava para a rua — Se não sair a bem pela porta, pode acabar a voar pela janela.

— Mas, sweety, ele não tem asas! — retorquiu com voz consternada.

— Precisamente, "amorzinho"! — respondeu o loiro com voz repleta de sarcasmo.

Atraídos pelas vozes dos adultos, dois pequenos de quatro aninhos desceram as escadas quase a correr, jogando-se em cima de Harry.

— Papá! — gritaram os gémeos, abraçando-se às pernas do Chefe dos Aurores, quase causando a queda da gaiola.

— Wow! Que animal é este? É tão branco e fofo!

— Viste! — exclamou Harry triunfantemente — Neal adorou o meu presente. E tu, Sean, gostaste do presente que o papá vos trouxe? — perguntou na direção do membro mais jovem da sua amada família, que acenou timidamente, espreitando por detrás do ombro do irmão que se inclinara para ver melhor o animalzinho que observava os rostos dos menores com a curiosidade natural da sua espécie.

Haviam passado quase seis meses desde que o casal Potter-Malfoy decidira adotar uma criança e terminara por trazer os gémeos para casa, uma vez que nenhuma outra família parecia estar disposta a adotar ambos. Visto que seria demasiado cruel separar os irmãos e que Neal parecia ter-se afeiçoado a Harry, Draco simplesmente "convenceu" a Assistente Social muggle a assinar a declaração que lhes permitiria adotar as duas crianças.

Neal era o irmão mais velho e como tal pregava abertamente o seu dever de proteger o pequeno e tímido Sean.

— Papá, que animal é este? — voltou a perguntar Neal, erguendo a mão com a intenção de abrir a porta da jaula.

— É um furão doméstico. Não abras a gaiola, Neal! Primeiro temos que preparar a casa, caso contrário este pequenino vai acabar por se enfiar em algum buraco e já não o vamos conseguir encontrar. Não queres que isso aconteça, pois não?

— Mais uma razão para essa coisa não ficar cá em casa — declarou Draco, regressando ao ataque.

— Já disse que vou preparar a casa, bebé. Não há necessidade de te preocupares com isso. Quando terminar de arranjar a sala não vai haver uma única cavidade por selar e será totalmente seguro deixar este pequenino brincar à vontade. Certo, meninos? — perguntou na direção dos gémeos que assentiram com as suas cabecitas loiras — Quando o furão estiver solto devem assegurar-se que as portas estam todas fechadas, entendido? — voltou a interrogar, ganhando outro aceno entusiasmado por parte das crianças.

Draco bufou com desagrado, pensando num novo argumento para se livrar daquela horrível abominação.

— Essa coisa é cleptomaníaca — constatou o homem de olhos prateados. — Depois não te venhas queixar que não encontras os óculos ou que a tua aliança desapareceu… Não que precises de ajuda para perder alguma coisa, já és muito bom a fazer isso sozinho. Custa assim tanto enfiar o raio da aliança num colar e colocá-lo ao pescoço? Tens mesmo de estar sempre a tirá-la e pô-la cada vez que vais trabalhar?

— No problem, é só lançar um feitiço de rastreio e posso encontrar facilmente qualquer objeto que desapareça cá em casa — disse o moreno, ignorando o assunto que tantas dores de cabeça já lhe havia gerado devido ao sem fim de discussões que tinha travado com Draco..

— Pft… Essa abominação é como um gato, dorme em qualquer sítio, depois não te queixes se tiveres pêlos nos boxers porque essa coisa decidiu dormir dentro da gaveta da cómoda.

— Oh! Mas tem de admitir que é fofo…

— Estás a tentar esquivar-te ao assunto outra vez, Harry. Acaso não entendes que furões se enfiam dentro de qualquer coisa? Buracos, malas, vasos, gavetas…

— Olha só para esta coisinha fofa… Não te apetece mimá-la?

— Não! E deixa de mudar de assunto.

— Papá, quando é que podemos brincar com o Dray? — perguntou Neal, arrancando uma gargalhada ao maior e causando um curto-circuito na cabeça do loiro de olhos prateados.

— Porquê Dray, Neal?

— Sean disse que é branco como o papi, pelo que pensei que Dray era um bom nome para ele.

— Não gostas, papá? — interrogou Sean, metendo-se na conversa.

— Claro que gosto, Sean, é um nome maravilhoso e tenho a certeza que o tio Ron vai concordar connosco.

— Não te atrevas, Harry! Essa doninha está proibida de dizer uma palavra sequer sobre esse incidente nefasto e é melhor que te assegures que ele não dá com a língua nos dentes ou o sofá será o teu novo melhor amigo.

— Juro pelo meu amor à cama que Ron nunca abrirá a boca nem que lha tenha de costurar para me assegurar disso.

— Muito bem. Agora leva essa coisa daqui para fora e devolve-a à loja o mais rapidamente possível.

— Mas, bombom, as crianças já se afeiçoaram ao nosso pequeno Dray.

— Essa coisa pode ter doenças, além de deitar cheiro. Queres a casa a apestar? — contra-atacou Draco sem querer dar o braço a torcer.

— Cheiro? Cheira como qualquer outro animal, cães cheiram a cão e gatos cheiram gato, a menos que exageremos no número de banhos, vai ficar tudo bem. O cheiro forte é resultado da reposição da oleosidade natural perdida durante as lavagens, pelo que é só ter isso em conta — afirmou o moreno de orbes esmeralda, pousando a gaiola no chão que foi rapidamente rodeada pelos gémeos que observavam atentamente os movimentos do pequeno animal albino que bocejava abertamente. — Não há nada com o que te preocupares, passei no veterinário a duas ruas daqui e pedi para o vacinarem. Está tudo em ordem, até já lhe colocaram o chip e agora só estou à espera da aprovação do registo e licenciamento, pelo que a papelada está em dia. Legalmente, Dray é um membro do Clã Potter-Malfoy, não queres ser acusado de abandono animal, certo?

Draco suspirou com frustração, apelando de seguida ao seu último argumento. Agora era tudo ou nada…

— Como é que é suposto cuidarmos dele? Não fazemos ideia dos cuidados necessários para criar essa coisa.

Com um sorriso de arrogante triunfo, cantando silenciosamente vitória, Harry retirou algo do bolso e utilizou um feitiço para devolvê-lo ao tamanho original.

Em questão de segundos, vários objetos começaram a surgir no meio da sala.

Uma gaiola de quatro andares apossou-se do centro da divisão, à sua volta encontrava-se um circuito de tubos para exercitar, a poucos centímetros estava uma bola de exercício semelhante às que se viam à venda para o uso de porquinhos-da-índia. Num dos cantos da sala era possível ver uma caixa de areia, comummente utilizada por gatos domésticos, bem como uma transportadora para animais de pequeno porte. Vários brinquedos encontravam-se espalhados ao longo de toda a superfície de madeira.

— Também comprei ração e isto — estendeu-lhe um livro que ditava "Tudo o que necessita saber sobre o seu furão". — Tens mais alguma coisa a apontar, coração? A propósito, para quem odeia furões, estás muito bem informado… Falas por experiência própria? Se sentires a necessidade de te deitar em cima dos meus boxers é só pedir, posso perfeitamente aprender o feiti…

Plash! Os gémeos entretidos como estavam com a mascote que corria agora pelos quatro andares da sua nova moradia, nem se aperceberam da chapada que o seu papá levou, gentileza do seu amável e adorável papi.

* * *

Notas Finais:

Alguém me oferece um furão?

Tem que ser branco e macho para lhe poder chamar Dray.


End file.
